Genma's New Power
by Devil
Summary: This story is about what would happen, If Genma had enough of losing in his life.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: All of Ranma and Co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This is just a story that I came up with.  
  
Authors notes:  
This is my first fanfic and I would appreciate it if you would Read and Review it.  
This story takes place 3 months after the Saffron encounter. Also Nodoka has moved back into her home and Genma and Ranma have decided to stay at the Tendo's until everything has calmned down..  
  
" person talking"  
' person thinking'  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
Genma's New Power   
  
  
  
"Come on pop", a young arrogant Ranma Saotome yelled at his father, " I haven't even broken a sweat yet"." I'm holding back boy !" his father warned as he began another wave of punches. Ranma easily dodged all of them and then began his own set of punches. Genma tried to dodge them as his son did , but easily got caught up in his own moves that he fell down to the ground. " Tried all ready old man" Ranma asked with a smile on his face. " I'll make you show respect boy" Genma yelled as he leaped to his feat and leapt in to the air. Ranma watched his father fly up and then he jumped up to join him. Genma proceded to roundhouse him , but Ranma was to fast and leapt over Genma's sweeping leg and kicked his father square in the chin. Genma went flying down and into the koi pond.  
  
Suddenly a voice came from the Tendo Dojo, "Ranma, Uncle Saotome Breakfast is ready! yellled the sweet voice of Kasumi from the kitchen.. " All right !" proclaimed Ranma as he ran towards the kitchen.  
  
Genma ( in his panda form) began to think. 'Damn! Am I that old!? I could even land a hit.' Thought Genma as he slowly walked out of the koi pond. ' I can't believe it. I used to cream him or at least draw to him, but know, I'm as good as a punching bag to him!' Genma began to make his way to the Tendo home.' I know with all this Chi training and all these battles that he has gotten extremely better, but this much!' Genma didn't notice as he bumped into the door. "Growlf" he said as he entered.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
  
After breakfast was eaten and Ranma , Akane and Nabiki went to school, Genma went and sat down in the dojo and began to think. 'Maybe I need to learn a chi attack?' thought Genma.' Maybe I need to train more'. All these thoughts clouded his mind, untill Soun walked." Saotome, old friend, you've forgotten about our game, what is the matter?" asked Sound as he sat down next to Genma. Genma sighed and began to tell his friend about his troubles.  
  
"It is true" said Soun after he'd heared Genma speak," that our old ways of fighting are replaced with the use of Chi attacks, but what can we do about it? ". " Maybe the Master knows......" Genma was soon cut of by Soun " Don't even think about it. You know what he's like"warned Soun. Genma just nodded.' There must be a way' he thought.' To think most of these techniques weere formed on an intence training trip................'. He stopped himself there." THAT'S IT" yelled Genma as he jumped to his feat. Soun startled by his friend sudden out burst was remaining in a quiet shock. "What's it" asked Soun as he finally thought of some words to say. Genma looked over to his friend with a determined face. " I'm going on a training trip alone. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so dont let Ranma or any of the others come after me". Soun just stood there in disbelief " Are you sure that's wise Saotome." asked Soun. Genma nodded." Yes it is. Old friend ever since I arrived here, I've done nothing but eat and sleep. I've forgotten to live in the wild like we used to. I remember how I trained Ranma out there, and I've decided that it is for the best". Soun nodded with a tear in his eye " Old friend, good luck" he said as he shock Genma's hand. Genma then slowely turned and walked out of the dojo.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
After he left the Tendo Dojo, Genma decided to visit Nodoka.........or at least her kitchen.  
Once Genma walked into the house ( he found the key under the mat) he noticed that nobody was home.' Hmmmm, she's probably gone shopping' thought Genma as he walked into the living room. 'Since she went shopping, they'd be no food' he thought,'damn I'm sooooo hungry'. He then walked into the kitchen and proceded to eat everything.  
  
After he was done, be began to look around the house in curiosity. He then walked into the bedroom and decided to rest for a minute. As he rest his head on the pillow, he felt a small square shape beneth it.' What's this' he thougth and reached under the pillow. Under the pillow their was a small black bookk titled Diary.' This is Nodoka's diary' thought Genma. As he began to open it he stopped himself and thought, 'This is invading, my dear wife's privacy, I MUST STOP' and with that he opened the book and began to reaed from the start.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Four hours later, Genma was still reading the diary. He was getting board, to say the least. ' This women's life is astounding. She make's her household chores seem like a pleasue' Genma thought. He then came to a page filled with writing and an envelope.  
He carefully openned the envelope and be gan to read it:  
  
  
'Dearest Nodoka,  
  
My words cannot explain the happiness you made me feel last night. My only hope is that we can have ourselves a repeat of our last rendezvours..  
May it be soon,   
Yours Trully,  
Akira Takanosha'  
  
Genma just starred at the letter. 'I....it .....can't be! Nodoka?! She's always going on about family pride, but....... There must be an explination' Genma could not understand how he felt. ' Maybe if I continue to read the diary..' he thouggh as a desperation move to get some answers. He then read out loud the page in which he found the letter.  
  
' I cannot believe what I have done. I have betrayed my husband.  
But I am so lonely and I have nobody since Genma took Ranma.  
I know I have been dishonets but it has felt so good to be loved again.   
Probably Genma has decieved me as well...............'  
  
Genma stopped there." I NEVER DECIEVED" he shouted out in rage and began to destroy the house. As he was tearing it apart, the only thing going through his mind was ' I never cheated on her! ' and ' WHY! I was just as lonely as you!'.  
  
After he had totaled the place, Genma fell to his knee's and let a tear fall from his eye.' How could she ? . She decieved me!? AND SHE THREATENS ME TO COMMIT SEPPEKU!!!!!!!!!!!! '. Genma's tears and depressed looks turned to rage and anger. ' When I get back, not only will I straighten Ranma out, BUT Nodoka will also get a talking to!' . Genma then ran out of the house and back to Tendo's to collect his things.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
  
After packing a small pack ( mainly consisting clothes and food) Genma left Nerima and began his quest. Problem was that he could'nt think of a place to train at." I can't get to Jusenkyo and even if I could it would be useless know" he said to himself outloud as he walked in no direction at all. "Planning a trip, eh Genma " asked a shrilled little voice, coming from behind him. Genma immediantly fell to his knee's and began to praise " Ah, Master. It is good to see you" he said with an obvious sarcastic tone in his voice. " You didn't answer my question" said Happosai as he waked in front of Genma, smoking his pipe. ' Maybe he can help' thought Genma." Oh Master, I am going on a training jorney so I can show my ungreatful who runs this family " . "Hmmm......" Happosai began to think. ' The little man is powerful and wise, but by all gods I wish he were dead!' thought Genma and entertained himself of a thought at being at the old perverted man's funeral. " AHA" cried a very excited Happossai." Genma m'boy your in luck. Legend has it that there is a ancient training ground that is located in a cave on Mt. Fuji". " Thank you Master " Genma thanked him and began to run of, until he has stopped by Happosai who walked in front of him." Be warned Genma, these training ground is much more complex then the on at Jusenkyo. Not only is the training ground dangerous, but it has an great gravitational pull, so it is very hard to move in there " explained Happosai. ' Just what I need , a perfect oppertunity to make me stronger' thought Genma as a wide grin spead across his face. Happosai then filled Genma in as to how to get there. " Thanks again " yelled Genma as he ran of in the direction of mount Fuji.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
He decided not to think about his problems until he was done with his training. 'One at a time' Genma reminded himself over and over again.  
  
Three hours later Genma arrived at the small opening of the cave on Mt. Fuji. ' Here it is' thought Genma as he entred. The cave was very narrow and dark and if it wasn't for a trail of lit lamps set on the walls of the cave, it would be completely dark.   
  
Genma wandered around for 5 minutes untl he came to a large hall with a large circle directly in the centre of it. " Hello is any body here" yelled an impatient Genma. "Hello, young one" a small voice came from behind him . Genma turned to see an old man with a long black robe. He looked in his 80's but still looked a hell'va lot younger then the Master. " Why do you come to the training grounds of the Shadow Dragons" asked the old man. ' Shadow Dragons,hmm' thought Genma before he answered , " I am training to be the best". The old man just loooked at him and replied, " Very well but know this, warned the old man, " This place turns people into true warriors, which means you will have a merciless warriors heart ". Genma then answered with the thought of Nodoka going through his mind , " How and when do I start ".  
  
  
Authors notes.  
  
I know Genma might be a bit out of character, but still I got the thought of what would happen if Genma got sick and tired of being treated like a coward ( even though most of the time he is one).  
  
Welll this is my first fanfic, Please read and review.  
  
There will be more coming soon, in Genma's New Power!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Stage one Training begins

Disclaimer: All of Ranma and Co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This is just a story that I came up with.  
  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
" Very well but know this, warned the old man, This place turns people into true warriors, which means you will have a merciless warriors heart'. Genma then answered with the thought of Nodoka going through his mind , "How and when do I start".  
  
  
Genma's New Power  
  
" You may begin when you are ready" the old man answered him." I am ready now" Genma exclaimed with great persistance. "You trully are eager. Very well, we shall begin now. First do you see the circle engraved on the ground in the centre of the room ?". Genma nodded. " Good. Now go and stand in its centre" the old man then pointed to the middle of the circle. Genma quickly obliged and walked into the dirt engraved circle. Once Genma was in the circle, the old man raised his arms,, as if he was preaching to heaven and with a loud voice shouted " ARISE CHI SHIELD ".  
Suddenly the the engravement of the circle was turned into a dark red battle aura.   
" What!? What have you done" yelled Genma , as he charged at the man. Unfortunately he did not go far. As Genma reached the battle aura shield, a large bolt of lightning struck him. Genma's body was thrown back into the centre of the circle. "Foolish man" taunted the old man. Genma slowly looked up at the old man as he continued. " This shield is stage 1 of your training. It will make you stronger, faster and it will make you more skilled". Genma looked at the old man with a weird look of his face. ' HE'S MAD ' thought Genma. the old man looked at Genma's face and read it like a book. " Do you want me to explain how it works, or do you want to stay looking like you have indegestion?". Genma quickly shook his head, " No,no please explain". The old man continued, " As you can see, if you show the a hint of emotion other then anger , in your case cowardlyness, you will be zapped by a bolt of lightning. As you can also telll the lightning is not enough to kill you , but it sure packs a punch". "You can say that again" interupted Genma, as he slowely stood up. The old man then continued. " As you get stronger so do the bolts ". " You still have not explained how it works" Genma asked with inpatience."Show some patients man, I'm getting to that" said the old man as he began to continue. " The shield infront of you is designed to suck all the gravity out of the circle. It's main purpose in this is to make you stronger by making you use your battle aura to stay on the ground. It makes it harder for you to move in their, so when you come out of the circle your speed is increased. If you use chi attacks in their they will be countered by the shields own chi shot. This is a great target pratice and chi building extra. Also the intencity in the shield makes you a lot more tougher, so your defensive statistics will also rise.  
That is all I can say. Any time you wish for me to open the shield just yell it out. Also try not to kill yourself in there". Genma shutted at the last remark. " Are you ready ?" asked the old man. Genma then went to a defensive stance. " ALL RIGHT NOW CHI SHIELD ACTIVATE ". On the word activate, Genma felt like a ton of bricks had fallen onto him, as he quickkly was pushed into the ground." HELP ME OLD MAN" shouted Genma in his agony. Just as he did, he was struck by a bolt."Fool consentrate!" shouted the old man, " Use you battle aura to double your bodies strength". ' I can do this' Genma thought to himself as he tried to get himself up. He tried once, unsuccesful. He tried twice, he almost got up. On the third time, Genma was standing in the centre of the square, but with his legs shacking. He then proceded  
to preform a kata, only to fall down on his first step. He groaned and then got up to continue.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
The old man continued to watched Genma from out side the circle and was curious as to why Genma can have a huge battle aura, yet not know any chi attacks.  
Genma just looked at him and answered " That's why I came here". The huge smile then crossed the old mans face and he hurried out of the main hall.' Where did he go' thought Genma as he continued to try and stand. When the old man had returned he brought back with him many scrolls and books. " In these ancient writings are the greatest battle aura attacks and greatest strength boasting technique's known to the true warrior" explained the old man. Genma, who could not run, weakly walked over to the end of the circle." Please show me" pleaded Genma as he fell to his knee's preforming the 'crouch of the wild tiger'technique. " Not until you have passed this first stage" replied the old man. Genma attempted to run out of the circle to steal them from him, but was knocked back by the shield. " Heh , try again when your stronger, because the only way you could pull of these technique's is if you train harder" the old man smirked. " Damn" cursed Genma, as he slowly stood up and began another kata.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
After about an hour of this training Genma got increasely hungry. " Um...exuse me" Genma began, " You wouldn't happen to have any food on you, would you?". The old man then walked into another hall way and brought Genma a bowl of rice. " CHI SHIELD BE SET" shouted the old man, and in a matter of seconds the shield disspeared. Genma , with all the relief of having the heavy weight removed, fell to his knees exhausted. The old man then walked into the centre of the room, placed the bowl in front of Genma and sat next to him. Genma then began to stuff his face in. "Tell me, what is your name ?" asked the old man. Genma just looked up from his food and replied," Genma Saotome". " Well then Genma, it seems to me that you have been able to slowly, yet steadily, move in the shield. When any normal man would have been crushed, you managed to survive and stand in a matter of minutes. Tell me, have long have you been a martial artist ?" asked the old man. Genma placed his plate down and began his story. " I have been a martial artist, since I was a child. I was born to be the heir to the Saotome School of Anything goes Martial Arts, as was my father before me and so forth. My whole life was based upon the Art. As a young man I trained under the Undisputed Master of Anything Goes Style Martial Art's, Master Happosai. Rather then training, though, I was used as a tool for the old man's cheap labor. We tried to get rid of him, but his power was to great. Eventually we got rid of him, but once again the old man's life would not say die and he constantly torments me and his other pupil and my oldest and best friend Soun Tendo. Everytime we are in his presence, we cower like children and obey his every command. Oh I wish he would just die" sighed Genma and looked to the old man. "With this training, your power will increase then that of your so called master" the old man informed him. Genma's head shot up as he heard the old mans decleration. " Impossible, I mean.....this is Happosai were talking about " stamered Genma. The old man looked at him and laughed. " Believe me, all men can be defeated, if they incounter you after this training exersice is through, they will not survive. Trust me" said the old man as he continued to laugh. "Why are you helping me?" asked Genma with great curiosity. The old man lost his smile within seconds and replied " I am old. I have seen great warriors been created and defeated. I have also seen this world. This world holds no respect for the true warrior as it once did and the honor of the old ways have been tarnished by the uses of modern technology. I want no part in that world. That is why I stay here. In the dark. There is no havoc here, but there is respect, tradition and honor. That is what I live for. I live to see the greatness in mankind, once again to return. I live to see the old warriors concepts once again active, rather then ignored by the people out there. That is my life, and the Shadow grounds of the Dragon is it's place of begining". Genma just looked up to see that the old man had stood up. Without a word the old man took the plate,, through the hall way he came from and he returned within seconds to the main hall. Genma dusted himself and stood up." Are you ready?" asked the old man. Genma nodded and took a defensive position." CHI SHIELD ARISE" shouted the old man as he raised his arms to the air, "NOW ACTIVATE" completed the old man, as he took a seat in against the wall of the main hall. Once the shield activated Genma began to his training.  
  
  
Authors notes.  
  
What did you think. I think that I went over the top, but still, I would like to hear what you have to say so please review.  
  
There will be more coming soon in Genma's new power!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Stage One End, Stage Two Begin

Disclaimer: All of Ranma and Co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This is just a story that I came up with.  
  
  
Genma's New Power  
  
It had been 2 months since Genma had arrived at the training grounds and began his training. He had no knowledge of what changes had happened outside, in the world above and what little he knew came from the old man who Genma eventually began too call him Sensei. Genma had also gone through a considerable change. He had lost some weight ( not a lot, but still he lost a bit ), gained two inches in height and he had cut down on his apppitite ( probably because he only got to eat rice and drink water, for the last two months) and due to the training, he had become at least 10 times stronger than he originally was and when he transformed into a panda he become 5 times stronger than his human form. His training was a complete success. In his two months, Genma had learned to move around in the Chi shield as he would normally would have. He had also created some new techniques and had created an advancement on some old one's. The old man eventually allowed Genma go go through his books and scrolls of powerful techniques.  
  
Genma felt that he had completed his training and waited until the old man thought he was ready. And finally that day came...  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
  
The day had begun like any other day. Genma woke up. He trained. He ate. He trained. He ate and then he rested. After resting though, the old man approached him. "Sensei, why have you not brought up the shield ?" asked Genma, when he realised that his daily pattern had been disrupted. "Genma. It gives me great pleasure to announce to you that you have completed the Stage one training "the old man replied with a wide grin across his face." All right" shouted Genma as he lept for joy. ' Finally I can go home and show that ingrate of a son that I am the Master of the Saotome School of anything goes Martial Arts' thought Genma and he began to mentally laugh.  
  
After Genma calmned down and stopped jumping around like a animal, he went to pack his things to go home. " What are you doing?" asked the old man curiosly. Genma then replied, " Sensei, I have finished my training and have decided to go home". The old man looked at him and then thrusted out his hand in disapproval.  
" You can not leave now. Have you forgotten that you only have only completed Stage one. If you want to become a true Martial Artist, you must train much harder then you have for the past two months". ' Train harder then the last to months!? Is he mad!! I haven't trained this hard since I was a teenager' thought Genma with great fustration. " Well," continued the old man," Do you wish to continue to Stage Two?".   
' The boy will have to wait' thought Genma as he began, " Hai, sensei. Please lead the way".  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
  
After their brief discussion, the old man lead Genma into another passage way and they began to walk. After about 5 minutes of walking deeper into the caverns, the passage came to a rather large wooden door which was bolted to the cavern and looked rather old . " Are you ready?" asked the old man whilst turning his head to Genma. Genma simply nodded. The old man then pulled open the door open and walked in, Genma then followed.  
  
To Genma's surprise the room was bright with light.' The old man must have come here before hand' thought Genma as he took a look around. This new cavern was almost identical to the other cavern he was training in. Once again it was shaped like a hall, there was dirt walls, and dirt floors and there was another dirt engraved circle in the centre of the hall. " What's this? More shield training?" asked Genma with curiosity. " The circle of the Warriors Foe, is not anything like you training in the Shield of Chi " replied the old man. ' Warriors foe?' Genma thought to himself then out loud. " Yes. Step in and see what I mean" said the old man as he opted for Genma to get in.  
Once Genma entred the circle, a shield just like other one he was training with appeared around the circle." Wha..." before Genma could acknowledge the circle, a strange image appeared before his eyes. As Genma lifted his glasses and wiped his eyes, the image began to take form infront of him. The Image was of a young teenage man with a ponytail. Genma wiped his eyes in disbelief." Ranma!? How!? What!?" stuttered Genma. Then Genma heared the sound of laughter coming from outside the shield. Genma turned to see the old man laughing. " Relax Genma" began the old man in between his laughter, " This shield is known as the Warrior's foe, because of it's great power to go through a persons mind and bring out an opponent from the is persons history". Genma just looked at him with a curious look on his face. The old man sighed and contiued, " This shield picks opponents from your mind. Have you ever heard the expression ' know your enemy ?'. Well, it just like that. This shield probe's your mind and brings out the opponent that you wish to fight. That way, not only can you get stronger, but you can train against your enimies and work out there moves". " I get it. It's like a projection from my mind " exclaimed Genma. " In a way yes, but the shield makes the opponents mmuch stronger then they really are" replied the old man. " Piece of cake" said Genma, as he casually strolled over to the image of his son. He stopped when he was face to face with the image of his son. The pair stared at each other for a short period of time before Genma made the first move."HA HA HA. Your just a mirage. You cant hurt me. HA HA HA" exclaimed Genma and with that proceded to dance around the the image of his son. The old man, who was watching from the out side, then face faulted. The Ranma replica, on the other hand, took a swing at Genma and nailed him in the jaw. Even with his new streangth and speed, Genma was not ready for the punch and he was thrown back from it. " Hey?. That hurt !" yelled Genma at the Ranma fake. The old man then stood up and shouted: " Of course it hurt. It's meant to hurt. How else do you think you'd get stronger here !?". Genma then regained his posture and went into a defensive stance. ' This is it. If what the old man is telling me is true, then I'm actually fighting Ranma even though he really isn't here. This Ranma is also stronger then my son according to the old man. This is so confusing. I'm hungry...' Genma got lost in his thought's until he got snapped out of it by Ranma charging at him. Genma leapt into action and dodged Ranma. When Ranma landed, Genma proceeded to trip his 'son' up by sweeping him.   
Ranma jumped Genma's attack and went to kick him in midair. Genma then jumped into the air and began struggle with his 'son'. Once struggling with the fake, Genma used his new strength to throw Genma into the ground, with his well known 'koi pond throw'. When Genma landed, he made no waste in continuing the assult. He ran up to the image and began to kick it whilst it was still on the ground. Ranma (authors notes: let's refer to the fake as just Ranma) then leapt back to his feet and then took a defensive stance. Genma then leapt as Ranma with full force. A small grin came over the fake's mouth as he shouted, " Kanchu Tenshin Amaguriken". Before he knew it, Genma was caught in a wave of punches. Using his new speed to move out of the way, still had no effect as the much greater from of Ranma connected with 1220 punches. Genma then stumbled back and took a breather. ' Damn. His to fast. He is definately not the real Ranma. Hmm... What to do? I can't use the Saotome special technique due to the shield and my new speed is no match for his. Think Saotome! What to do? ..... I got it' thought Genma as he stood up and took an ever fimiliar stance. " Remember this boy?" Genma asked the image of his son. Genma then lanched himself whilst shouting, " LOOK OUT". The fake Ranma immediantly turned around and Genma then proceeded his attack. " Welcome Gate Iron Fan Fingers" and with that lunged his staightened hand into the fake Ranma's chest. Immediantly after Genma connected with the move, the fake Ranma toppled over. " What's wrong? Didn't think I'd use the forbidden technique Yamasen-ken, did ya !" gloaded Genma as he began to walk to the boy's body. Almost immediantly after hearing this, the fake Ranma jumped up and began to summon his energy for a chi attack. ' Finally, an oppertunity to use to uuse the some of those attacks in the books' thought Genma as he began to summon all his energy. Both participants did not move, for at least 2 minutes before they attacked again. It was Ranma who attacked first. With a high voice he yelled " MOKO TAKABISHA" and let loose a great energy attack. Genma made no attempt to block it as it came to him. ' Wait for it' thought Genma as he prepared his attack. When the chi attack was in his spitting range, he began his attack. " WARRIORS PRIDE" shouted an ever ready Genma and lets his attack fly. His attack hit Ranma's attack and then devoured it into itself before racing to hit it's target. The attack was a blur and the fake Ranma didn't see it until it was to late.  
With the impact of this attack the fake Ranma flew into the air and then came crashing down into the hard dirt. ' Now it begins' thought Genma as he walked over to where the body had landed. The fake Ranma slowely, but surely, got to his feet and once again went into a defensive position. This time Genma went all out. He began to thrash his 'son' from one side of the circle to the other side, all the time the fake Ranma not attacking back. It came to a point, in which Genma was unable to catch up to Ranma and that his punches were almost all the times missing him. ' What's he doing' thought Genma as he slowely began to realise his fate. ' It couldn't b......' Genma's thoughts were cut of but a serge of cold energy coming towards him and the words " HIRYU SHOUTEN HA" shouted into his face. That was all Genma heard before pain and unconsiousness took over.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
When Genma awoke he was out side the circle and lying down on a blanket. His injuries had been tended to and there was a bowl of rice next to him. As Genma went to stannd up, he felt a tremendous pain in his chest and so he sat back down. " Try not to move". Genma turnned to see that the old man was standing over him. " You are injured now. Rest and tomorrow you will train again" said the old man as he walked into another hall. Genma just slightly nodded and then fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Please read and review. I would really like to hear your comments.  
  
  
More coming soon in Genma's New Power.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Stage Two End, Stage Three begin?

Disclaimer: All of Ranma and Co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This is just a story that I came up with.  
  
  
Genma's New Power  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
When Genma awoke he was out side the circle and lying down on a blanket. His injuries had been tended to and there was a bowl of rice next to him. As Genma went to stand up, he felt a tremendous pain in his chest and so he sat back down. " Try not to move". Genma turnned to see that the old man was standing over him. " You are injured now. Rest and tomorrow you will train again" said the old man as he walked into another hall. Genma just slightly nodded and then fell asleep.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
The new training barrier had become a very easy exercise to Genma after about two weeks of training with the hard-holographic image of Ranma. With his increasing strengths and skill he began to take on other opponents in the chi shield. Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo,Ukyo. He had fought them all, and after a while of fighting them Genma mastered all their moves to the point of knowing what they were going to do before they began to achieve it. He did this by noticing their stances and the way that they looked at him. Genma trained to the point of fighting against Happosai. It had taken him 10 fights to beat the upgraded Happosai, but he did it. And once again he had completed a stage, but the Final stage awaited...  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Ahhhh" screamed Ranma as he vanished. " This is getting too easy" Genma said to himself as he had just defeated the stronger holograpghic version of Ranma.' I can't wait to get out of here and show of my new power' thought Genma as he walked out of the centre and went to grab a bite to eat. He was stuffing his face full when the old man walked into the hall. " Genma I must talk to you" said the old man with a slight saddness in his voice. " Hai Sensei. Just wait a second" stated Genma as he stuffed the rest of the rice in his bowl into his stomach. When he had completed the bowl he sat up and walked over to the old man and knelt before him. " What can I do for you" asked Genma looking up at the old man. " Genma, you have completed your training. Congratulations. You are now ready to face your problems in the outside world. Good luck" said the old man as he turned his back to Genma. Genma began to jump for joy, until something came to his mind." Uhhh..Sensei. Didn't you say that there were three stages of training? I've only done two!" proclaimed Genma as he waited for a response. The old man, still with his back to Genma, then began, " Genma. No man has come as far as you have, But I seriously doubt that you can handle the third stage of training", the old man then turned to him and continued," The first stage of training is physical training,which you easily completed. But, the third stage is mental training and it is only used to people who are willing to accept the Warrior's heart and conscience". Genma quickly ran up to the old man. " I am ready. I can take it. Please allow me." begged Genma as he fell to his knees and began to prey for his request. The old man looked at him, with a small smile begining to appear. " Very well. BUT I will not be held responsible for the actions about to take place. Understand?". Genma nodded and stood up from his begging positoin." Thankyouthankyouthankyou" Said Genma as he got up to his two feat. " Stop that thanking and follow me" said the old man with a more serious and angry tone in his voice. Genma was shocked. He had never heared the old man talk like this." O.....okay" stammered Genma in confusion and began to collect his belongings. " Stop that. You won't need those for this training unit. Leave them there and I'll collect them from you later. Now Hurry up!" yelled the old man at Genma as he began to power walk into another diverging hallway. " Wait up" shouted Genma as he ran after the old man.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
  
The old man lead Genma to a large metalic door. The door looked as if it was jjust made and there was no trace of it being old or rusted in anyway. It had a black shaded color except for the design in the centre of the door which was a dragon colored in what seemed to be real gold. ' Hmmm Wonder what it's worth' thought Genma as they stopped infront of the doorway. The old man then turned to Genma and began to speak. " This is it. This will either make you or break you. I wish you good luck" said the old man as he began to walk away. " Sensei, where are you going?" asked a very confused Genma. The old man stopped in his tracks and said " You do this on your own" and then continued to walk away. Genma then looked at the retreating old man and then at the large door. 'Myself. I have to do this myself' thought Genma as he walked up to the door and pulled the handel down. ' Here we go' thought Genma as he slowly opened the door.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................   
  
  
As he walked into the room he noticed that it was not as big as the other halls. In fact, this room had been shaped out so that it looked like it was a normal room. It had a normal floor, a normal ceiling and two normal walls.  
The second thing he noticed was that there were no torches in the room and that if it wasn't for the light coming from the opened door to the hall way, the room would be pitch black. " Hello. Sensei. Can you hear me? There's no light in here" yelled Genma as he began to make his way back to the door. Suddenly the door quickly slammed shut and the room went pitch black.' Kuso' thought Genma as he ran up to the door.  
Upon reaching the door Genma noticed that all the bad luck always happens at once.   
When he examined the door in the dark, he found that there was no door handle from the inside of the room."Wha.... Is this some kind of joke?" Genma said outloud. "Hello. Sensei"shouted hoping for a response. Nothing. 'Damn' thought Genma as he sat down on the ground facing the door. Eventually Genma fell asleep in that position.  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Please any comments are welcome. I can tell you now  
that the next chapter is a dark fic. I hope that it will be posted later today. Once again please Read and Review. Thanks  
  
  
There will be more coming soon, in Genma's New Power!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  



	5. The true meaning of Stage three

Disclaimer: All of Ranma and Co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This is just a story that I came up with.  
  
  
Genma's New Power  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
'Damn' thought Genma as he sat down on the ground facing the door. Eventually Genma fell asleep in that position.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Oh my....hehehehehe". Genma slowly woke up to the sound off giggling. He didn't notice it at first, but that was until he noticed the chest of draws in front of him.  
' What the?! What's goinng on?' thought Genma as he jumped up in alarm. He looked around the room. It looked like a every day house and it seemed that he was in the living room. He began to inspect the room further. There was a chest of draws, a couch, a television and a door on the opposite side of the room .' Wait a minute! I've been here before! But where.........' Genma's thoughts were interupted by the door bell being rung. At the sounnd of it's tune, a middle-aged women came out of nowhere too open the door. The lady had black hair and had tied it in a bun. She had a great figure. Though she was dressed, Genma could tell that she had a slender body and magnificient features. When the lady began to open a door, Genma took a gaze at her face in shock." No....Nodoka?" he said out loud and to himself. ' It can't be' thought Genma as he began to slowly walk closer to figure. 'It...It is Nodoka' thought Genma.  
' Was I dreaming the training? I.... What? It seemed so real' he thought.  
  
" Nodoka" yelled Genma as he began to run to her. " Nodoka. It's me Gen..." Genma was cut of by running into something falling back. ' It feels like I ran into a wall' thought Genma as he stood up to inspect what he ran into. " This can't be? Their's nothing here". Genma walked up to where he was thrown back. He extended his hand to find that there was an invisible wall going through the room. " Nodoka, what's going on?" asked Genma. Nodoka was still at the door talking to whom ever was there.. 'She can't hear me?' Thought Genma as he glanced once again at his wife. 'Coud it be that I am still in the training? Yes, it must be it. This must be the mental training the old man was talking about' thought Genma as he continued to watch his wiife talk to somebody at the door. Suddenly, Nodoka grabbed hold of the strangers hand and lead him inside and shut the door behind him. The stranger turned out to be a man with a medium build, short black hair and black eye's. 'Who's he?' thought Genma angrily. He clenched his teeth and his fists as he began to watch.Nodoka lead the man down to the couch and sat down. Once the man sat on the couch, he leaned over and began to kiss Nodoka on the neck." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET THE FUCK OF MY WIFE!" shouted Genma as he began to hit the invisible wall with all his force. Punch after Punch and threat after threat, the invisible wall would not go down and the couple on the couch continued to kiss, unaware of Genma's constant threats.' Why is she lettinng him kiss her? Why dosen't she pull out the katana? WHY!?'. The thoughts in Genma's head began to swirl around, and the only thing that made sense was: 'hurt,pain,honor,destruction'. Those four words kept going through his head until he saw the couple stop kissing. With punching and yelling threats Genma fell to his knee's and began to suck in as much air as possible. Genma looked up. Nodoka and the man were talking. He decided to listen in. " How have you been, my pet " asked the strange man as he took Nodoka's hand and placed it into his lap." Fine, now that you arived Akira-chan" replied Nodoka as she moved in to kiss him.'Akira-chan!? As in Akira Takanosha?' Genma recalled the name from the letter that he had read in Nodoka's journal over two months ago. Genma silently watched as Nodoka moved in to kiss the man. Genma was ready to begin another onslaught on the wall, until the man pushed away from her. "That's right buddy. Back off!" sneared Genma as he stood back to his two feat. The couple continued not noticing Genma's remark. " What's wrong?" asked Nodoka moving closer to Akira. Akira backed of and then said, " What if your husband comes home? Isn't he a martial artist or something?".'Yeah. What about me?' thought Genma as he keenly awaited Nodoka's response. Nodoka smiled and then cracked into a hysterical laughing fit.'What?' thought Genma as he began to clench his fists once again. Nodoka stopped laughing and continued " Who? Genma? HA! You shouldn't be afraid of Genma. Your twice his size. If anything, It's Genma who would ran away. He always does. And don't you worry about his martial arts. It's a joke. I've never seen a mmore pathetic style of fighting in my life. And get this, it's his families art. Come on! A monkey could come up with a better style of martial arts in less time".Nodoka then began to laugh, and very soon that Akira fellow followed. Genma just stood there dumbstruct. She had insulted is family, their art and his art, which was basically his life. ' Keep calm' Genma repeated to himself over and over again. That only lasted for a few seconds.   
"YOU SLUT! I'LL FUCKEN KILL YOU!" shouted Genma as he began to blast the wall with some of his best chi attacks. During this time, Nodoka and Akira had gotten themselves together and had continued where they had left of. This made Genma beyond all thought, he began to throw himself into the wall in hopes of getting through. It had no effect. Try as he might Genma could not get through the wall. After about what seemed eternity he stopped and fell to his knee's, covering his ear's with his hands in hope of trying to shut out the noise's coming from the couch. Though Genma decided not to see what they were doing, he could tell by their voice's what extra activity the couple were doing. At the shrill sounds of the voice's coming from the other side of the room, Genma closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears.  
' Why? Oh god, Nodoka why?' thought Genma as he could not hold back the tears any longer. He cried. He let out all his pain and sorrow to the extent of exhaustion. As Genma fell onto his stomach, he said only one thing before passing out: " Why....?".  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
When Genma awoke, he was back in the pitch black room." Was it a dream?" he said to himself outloud. " Was what a dream dearest?" asked a very soft voice coming from behind him. Genma turned to see his wife, Nodoka looming over him. Genma quickly bounced to his feat and backed away in hesitation.' What's going on here? Is this the test?' thought Genma' If it is I must not hesitate. I must be strong'. Gemna then put his own words into action. He stood up and marched over to Nodoka. "What is it dear?" asked Nodoka with that dumbfolded look that was only ever really on Kasumi's face. Remarkably the room had somehow been lightened as if it were meant for the occasion.  
  
Genma took a deep breath and then began. " You have been unfaithful to me, have you not" he asked with a cold and hateful voice. Nodoka just looked at him in shock and took a step back." How....how did you..." Nodoka was unable to finish. "How could you. You disgust me. I want a divorce. Get the fuck out of my sight" said Genma as he turned his face away from her. He didn't want to face her. "Is that so, Genma" replied Nodoka with a more serious tone " Well, I will be glad to end this relationship with you. HA! You can't even call it a relationship". Genma was hurting and she knew it." You are an irresponsible lazy oaf who is unfit to be given the title man. Maybe we can call you a panda. I mean that's what you are. A fat, stupid Lazy animal" Nodoka ended. Genma turned to her. He had an unnatural red glare in his eye's. His fists were cleanched and he was about ready snap. " You believe that don't you? Well Mrs.Upstuck bitch, you won't have to see my fat lazy arse again, because after the divorce I'm taking Ranma and where getting the hell away from you" shouted Genma. Nodoka just smurked. " You think that you have the ability to create another life. You trully are an idiot. Think about it. How can my son be related to you? The only reason why I married you was because you were a half decent martial artist, but your less then pathetic" sneered Nodoka. Genma was about to blow. He had gone all red and his fists were drawing blood due to his nails digging into his skin. " What do you mean by that" stated Genma slowly and coldly. Nodoka just smiled," Ranma is not your son".  
  
That's when Genma snaped. He lunged foward grabbed Nodoka by the throat and gave her a back handed slap. Nodoka when flying into the ground and hit with a sickening thud. Genma just stood there for a minute to take everything that had just occured in. When he had finally realised what he had done he slowly walked up to Nodoka.Once he reached her body, he fell to his knee's to inspect what he had done.  
"N.......No.......Nodoka?"stammered Genma. He began to shake her body." Nodoka, please speak to me. Say you hate me, Say you want me just say SOMETHING" Genma was now shouting as the tears fell form his eyes.' What have I done' thought Genma as he stared at his own two hands. The two hands which had done the damage. He stared at them until he heard a noise coming from the corner of the room.  
Suddenly the torch lights went out. Genma immediantly went to move Nodoka's body away from the centre of the room, but he could not feel it." What whrere is she?" startled a very curious Genma. " Didn't it feel good" came a raspy and cold voice from the dark. " Who are you" demanded Genma. " Didn't it feel good to show her who's in control" said the voice only a bit louder. "What are you talking about" demanded Gemna once again. The voice just laughted." Who are you"shouted Genma. The laughing stoped." I asked you a question first" said the voice. " What question?". "The question is. Did you not enjoy to give her what she deserved?" asked the voice. Genma immediantly answered without even thinking about it." No. How could it feel good. I love her and..." Genma was cut of by the raspy voice " Do not deny it. You enjoy to give those who deserve what they deserve. There is no fault in that". The voice seemed to be all around Genma. " No she did't..." Genma tried to continue, but was once again interupted by the voice." Don't give me that. Are you saying,that it is good to decieve people. Is it good to destroy one's hope's and dreams. Is it good to kill one's love, one's heart". Genma tried not to, but found himself agreeing with the cold voice." What you did was justice. You did what all warriors must. You showed them justice, but you showed them no mercy in their punishment. That is what it means to be a warrior. It is to be a free agent, working for his or her dream and/or for the greater good. So know tell me. Did you enjoy the power of authority. Did you enjoy doing the right thing. Did you enjoy justice?".  
  
" I....I" ,Genma could not answer.  
  
" Did you enjoy justice?" asked the voice but in a much higher sound.  
  
"I....I" said Genma, his voice getting louder  
  
" Did you enjoy justice?" asked a more impatient voice  
  
" Y......Y."   
  
"DID YOU ENJOY JUSTICE" shouted the voice.  
  
" YES!" shouted Genma  
  
"Louder" demanded the voice.  
  
"YES" shouted Genma even louder  
  
" NOW TELL THE WORLD" shouted the voice.  
  
" YES I ENJOYED JUSTICE" shouted a very newly cofident Genma. Even then he noticed the change.' This serge of agrenalin, this Power, all comes from the power of the justice' thought Genma as stopped yelling.  
  
Suddenly a brigtht line shined on Genma. " Then walk into the light and learn what it means to be the true warrior" called the voice as it seemed to vanished. Genma starred at the light for a minute and then walked into it.  
  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
This is my first dark fic. Did you like it? Comments are greatly appreciated so please Read and Review. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
There will be more coming soon, in Genma's New Power!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  



	6. 

Disclaimer: All of Ranma and Co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This is just a story that I came up with.  
  
Authors notes: This chapter is quite short(sorry!), but I promise you that the next chapter after this will be long. That is a Devil guarentee!!!!!  
  
  
Genma's New Power  
  
A small man sat in the centre of cavern. In his meditative position he could feel the flow of aura in all living things around him. He could feel the confusion of all the insects that were in the cave. He could feel the life force of the birds who lived above the cave, on the mountain. He could feel the peace of all the creatures around him, yet something was amiss. Rather then the usual flow of aura, there was a silent and uneasy disruption, that could not be detected by any normal person. Usually people have a feeling or essence of the problems that are about to arise, but this was different. The old man could tell that the mysterious aura was getting larger and closer to his position at a slow,yet steady rate.  
The old man was about to rise from his position, until he felt a cold serge of wind going down his spine, giving him goosebumps. 'What is this force? I can feel a flow oof aura that is not good and yet it is not so evil at the same time. A neutral aura' thought the old man as he stood up. Once to his feet the old man began to go walk through the caves, as a usual routine, to inspect the grounds. It was when he began to hear noises that he stoped. He decided to ignore them at first, but eventually the noises got louder and louder. The noise was more of a screeching man made sound, rather then a natural one. It travelled through the cave. Eventually the noise became longer. ' IIt sounds like an of setting moan, or some one trying to force his way through an iron clad.....' the old man stoped dead in his tracks.   
'He.....survived?! He survived. Impossible. But......' without another thought the old man rushed down deeper into the caves, and as he did the sound became more louder. When the old man reached his destination, he found that the source of the sound came from the the large door in front of him. As the door rattled the old man, without any thought whatsoever, took the handle of the door and turned it. The door flung open like a slingshot, but the old man, being a martial arts Master, was able to jump out of the way before the door hit him.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
When the old man landed on his feet, he piered into the dark room. From the shadows he could see a human figure slowly begin to emerge from the darkness. As the figure slowly made his way to the opened door, the old man could see that something (presumably blood)was dripping of the figures hand, and as the figure got closer you could see the blood all over the face of the human.   
  
Once the man left the small dark and confined room, the door behind him shut almost instantly. Once the figure was in the light the two starred at each other to what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
Eventually the old man broke the silence.  
  
" Genma, you have succeded. Do you know that no man has ever completed this test?! They usually go insane and...." the old man was cut of by Genma's voice. " How long have I been gone?".  
The old man looked at him with a puzzled look before answering. " Why Genma, it has only been one week". Genma's eyes widened at the old man's responce. " A WEEK! I have only been there a WEEK!!!" yelled Genma, clenching his fists." Yes. The time you spend in there passes a lot quicker, although I don't know how long" replied the old man as he made his way with Genma up to the 2nd main hall of the cavern. " Yeah, one hundred years isn't to fast is it?" replied Genma sarcastically. The old man stoped in his tracks and slowly turned to Genma. " Di....Did you say..." the old man could not finish his sentence. Genma began to laugh. " I'll tell ya what. I'll race you to the main hall. If you win , I'll disclose all the information that you want, but if I win, I'll only tell a small describtion of what I went through. Deal?" challenged Genma. " Your on!" shouted the old man, as he took of at tremendous speed. ' He'll never beat me at this rate' thought the old man as he made his way up into the main hall...only to find Genma , wounds bandaged up and cloths sewn up, siting down and eating a bowl of rice. The old man just dropped his jaw in disbelief. " You know (Munch,slearp, Munch), that even there for that long ( slearp, burp) pardon me, the thought of eating or going to the toilet didn't even cross my mind (munch,munch,slearp, swallow)* Genma puts empty plate down*, and also my physical apearence was what it was when I went into the room. And I didn't even age in that room" concluded Genma as he walked to where his back back lied and he put in on his back. The old man then decided that it would be a good idea to shut his mouth and regain his posture and before the old man could ask a series of questions,Genma began to talk. " You want to know what happened in there? Let me say now that I cannot explain what I went through in words. The closest I can try to expalin it in words would be: I felt the pride and holiness of the heavens and the death and utter bitterness of the hell's. I found a new light, a new path on which to direct myself upon. I find that all the good in people just a shadow on there soul's to hid the true nature of once self. That nature is greed for ones self. I believe that the people who disrespect others do not deserve to live and should be punished in the most harsh way possible. This greed can be incorperated in many deeds: money, power,desire and * The features on Genma's face become ice cold* and indulgance. I feel that is my duty as a martial artist, no, I am at a new level of martial arts. I am a Warrior to the people. A Martial Artistts duty is to protect. It is my duty to not only protect, but punish those who do not deserve to be helped" Genma turned and looked into the old mans eyes. The old man could see hardship and hate in his eyes. " What now?" asked the old man. Genma bowed to the old man infront of him. "Sensei, I have completed my training and it is time that I make my statement to this world. So I must go now". " You do realise that you can never return to these training grounds" replied the old man raising an eye brow. Genma nodded. The old man bowed to Genma, " Well then good luck Saotome Genma. I hope that you succeed in your quest". Genma then regained his standing position , turned and walked away. When he came to the cave's entrence he stoped for a split second and then continued.   
  
.....................................................................  
  
The sun hit Genma's eyes as he walked out of the cave. Genma covered his eyes and waited until he was able to handle the light. He then looked at the sun, which was arriving for another day. ' A sun rise to a new day and to the new begining' thought Genma as he began to walk away from the cave. When he turned back to see the entrence one last time, he found that it had already disappeared. Genma then turned back to his trail. ' It's time I straiten out my family life once and for all. Soon both will acknowledge and respect me' thought Genma. " Onward to Home" Genma silently said to himself as he began his long walk home.  
  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this. Please read and review. I have a small idea about what is going to happen next, but a few suggestions couldn't hurt. Sorry it took so ong to update (School just started).  
  
Thanks  
  
  
More coming soon in Genma's New Power. 


	7. Long awaited returns

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of Ranma and Co. This is just a story that I came up with.  
  
  
Genma's New Power  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
Genma has finally completed his training in the Shadow Dragons training site and is on his way home to confront his problems.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Cherishing the warmth of the sunlight, Genma slowly continued his journey back to the Tendo household. As he viewed the scenery on his walk, he concluded that the scenery had not changed one bit since last he walked down this path. He stopped and took a moment to really appreciate the view. It was grand. There were trees, colorful flowers and a bright blue sky with the warm glow of the sun casting down upon him. Genma used this moment to take a deep breath. The air was clean and fresh with a mild fragrance of flowers. Genma let all the air out of his lungs with a great "Ah". Genma took one last look at the scenery as he came to the bottom of the mountain, then he turned and walked away.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Genma arrived at the Tendo household after about 30 minutes of solid walking. He stained at the door at a minute and began to think.' I wonder what's happened since I left. Hmmm... Maybe Dr. Tofu came up with the courage to ask Kasumi out...or Maybe Soun has come to control his emotional outbursts...or Maybe Ranma and Akane have finally admitted their love for each other and have decided to get married right away. Maybe they're organizing it right now! I wonder if it will be a western style wedding? Personally, I believe that...' Genma stopped for a minute and came back to his senses.   
' Nah' he thought as he knocked on the door.  
  
After a few seconds Nabiki opened the door. "Uncle Saotome!" she exclaimed in surprise. " Who did you expect? The tooth fairy?" Nabiki was not amused. " I'm sorry, but we haven't seen nor heard from you in months. My contacts couldn't even find you" Genma smiled at hearing this. " Well, I guess if you want to know where I went, you will have to supply some yen for the transaction of this information". Nabiki just rolled her eyes. Some things just never change. " Yeah sure, Mr. Saotome" she replied and walked back inside. Genma followed her in.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
The Tendo household was just like Genma remembered it. Same old kitchen, same old family room, same old kitchen, same old room, same old kitchen etc.... you get the point!  
Genma make a quick dash for the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen, he tore into the pantries and fridge and before few minutes all the food had disappeared. " That felt great. Who would have thought that so little junk food could make a man feel so complete". It was true. Having only drunk water and eaten rice for the past three months, he felt that his reunion with food was way over due. After acknowledging his work Genma began to take himself and his belongings to his room... that was until a rather tall man with long hair and a moustache put him in a bear hug. " SAOTOME-KUN YOU HAVE RETURNED" shouted an over bearing Soun Tendo. " Yes, I'm back Tendo. Now stop that yelling and get off me," replied a very impatient Genma. Soun quickly obliged and continued to talk, " Genma my friend you have returned. Finally we can play go and plot our families union" Soun then helped Genma up and carried his pack to the room that he and Ranma shared. On the way there Kasumi entered the home with the groceries. " Oh, Uncle Saotome you have returned. Welcome back" she said sweetly. " Thank you Kasumi. I look forward to your delicious meal tonight" replied Genma with only one thought going through his head ' Heh... Luck she went shopping'. Soun and Genma walked into his room and Soun placed down Genma's pack and Genma sat down on his futon. " Saotome-kun, I see that you are tired. Rest now and then when you awake, tell me of your travels" and with that Soun walked out and slowly slid the door shut. Genma took Soun's words to heart and laid down on his futon and within seconds was in a deep slumber.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
When Genma woke up, he truly realized that he had missed civilization. It was probably because it had been a while since he had slept on something so soft and comfortable. Genma lay in his bed for a few minutes more before he decided to go bathe. He went through the gi's that he had left behind and picked out a fresh white one. He then made his way to the bathroom. On his way he noticed the time. ' 7:15 pm!! I slept for over 5 hours' he though and walked into the bathroom.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Once Genma stepped out, he felt like a new man. He had shaven and bathed to his hearts content. As he walked out he noticed that no one was in the house. After depositing his dirty clothes to the laundry, Genma walked to the dojo to see if anyone was in there. On his way he heard crashing sounds. With that Genma burst into the dojo to see The Tendo family on the side and Ranma in the middle of the dojo facing of against both Ryoga and Mousse. Genma walked up to Soun. Before he could ask his question Soun answered it,   
" They both came here for their own purpose. Ryoga for some 'hell experience' and Mousse for the love of Shampoo". Genma stood calmly and watched his son work. ' Yes, I have taught my son well' thought Genma as he watched Ranma dodge all of Mousse's chains and then swing a right hook. Mousse stumbled back and then Ryoga took his turn. The young man stood right in front of Ranma and looked him dead in the eye and then took position. "SHI SHI HOKODAN". Ryoga fired his ki bolt at Ranma. Ranma took his position and fired his own ki bolt " MOKO TAKABISHA" and his attack collided with Ryoga's. This continued for some time until Mousse used his chains to trip Ranma of balance and Ryoga's attack actually hit Ranma, sending him crashing to the floor.   
" RANMA" shouted Akane as she ran up to him. Ranma slowly got up to his feet. " I'm fine" he assured her and he very shakily walked back to the battle. Ryoga and Mousse, who was now on his feet, began to mock him. " So the Great Ranma wants more of a beating. I'll be happy to oblige," taunted Mousse. Ryoga nodded and cracked his knuckles. " I'll show you," replied Ranma as he went into stance. ' It's time I intervened' thought Genma as he took a step forward. " No, you won't. Ranma stand down. It's my turn" Genma said as he took another step forward. Ranma turned to his father and answered. " Pop, please! You wouldn't stand a chance". Genma frowned at this, " Silence boy, and watch your father work" Genma then turned to Mousse and Ryoga and continued. " So you come here and attack my son together. 2 on 1, oh that very honorable!" Genma stopped his sarcasm and the pointed at Mousse, " You blind boy, attack my son for the love of Shampoo, that Amazon ditz" Mousse cringed at Genma's words. Genma then pointed at Ryoga and continued, " You have your self to blame at your problems, but if you want someone to blame, I was with Ranma at the time of your misfortune and was partly responsible. Do you attack me? No, you attack Ranma, but never have you attacked me. What are you to weak to fight me or are you scared P-Chan". Ryoga began to snarl and Mousse took to his fighting stance. " How dare you assault my Shampoo" yelled Mousse as he leapt at Genma. Genma just smiled. Teaching these boys a lesson was going to be fun.  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Very sorry it took so long to update (computer problems) For the record lets make one thing straight. I do not have a problem with Ryoga, Mousse or Shampoo. I rather like them.  
  
Any way, please read and review as I need some ideas on what to happen when Nodoka comes into the story next chapter!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks  
  
  
There will be more coming soon, in Genma's New Power!!!!!!!!!!  



	8. Demonstrations

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of Ranma and Co. This is just a story that I came up with.  
  
  
Genma's New Power  
  
  
  
Mousse leapt at Genma and from his robes released many chains with a variety of items on the end of them. Genma jumped into the air and easily dodged all the chains and on his decent went flying into Mousse with a jump kick into the chest. Mousse only released a small moan of pain before crashing down onto the dojo floor. Needless to say he hit the floor hard. Genma then walked up to the semi-conscience Mousse and held his head to the floor hard, using his right leg. The more Mousse tried to escape from his grasp, the more Genma crushed his head into the floor. After doing this for about 3 minutes, Genma gave Mousse a sharp kick to the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
" Well so much for him" exclaimed Genma, as he turned to Ryouga, " Well boy, your next". Ryouga just stared into Genma's eyes for a split second before shouting " SHI SHI HOKODAN". The Chi blast exploded from Ryouga's palms and went flying into the direction that Genma was standing. Genma made no attempt to move and allowed the blast to hit him square in his chest and exploded. Soun and Ranma were immediately onto their feet and had fixed glares at Ryouga. " Ryouga this time you've gone too......" before Ranma could finish, he was cut out by a loud laughter that came from Genma's direction. Ranma turned to see the smoke clearing from Ryouga's attack and his father still standing and laughing quite loud. " Is that the best you can do? HA! All you did was char my gi......" Genma's face quickly turned to a serious tone and the laughing immediately stopped "... and I like my gi" Genma the put the palms of both arms together and motioned his hips to the right. " Now let me show you a true attack, boy" Genma began to channel a Red Battle Aura around his body. Ryouga, who still hadn't really gotten over the shock of what had just transpired, began to create another attack. Genma looked over to Ryouga and smirked. 'The fool. I've been going easy on them even now, I do not use my true power'. Genma smiled and continued the attack.  
  
  
  
Ranma, who was still watching the current channel of powers, was knee deep in thought. ' Impossible!!! Ryouga's attack didn't even phase Pop! Something MUST be wrong here. Either Ryouga's tired from our battle or Genma's lone training must have paid off.' Ranma stared at his father. Even now he knew that Genma had gone through some considerable change. Firstly the old man seemed to have lost quite a bit of weight (which was the first thing he noticed). Genma's gi now hung of his body, rather that his body hung onto it. The other thing that Ranma noticed about his father was the fact that Genma seemed more calm and confident in this fight. It wasn't Genma's style. Genma liked to pretend to be less skilled then his opponent and after evaluating the opponents skill level, Genma would decided whether or not to fight the opponent. Of course, Genma hadn't actually fought a battle in a long time and preferred to run away from his opponents as of recent.   
  
Ranma's train of thought was then interrupted by Ryouga's battle cry. "SHI SHI HOKODAN!". Ryouga let loose a great shishi hokodan at Genma.   
  
Everyone in the dojo now watched in anticipation of what Genma was going to do.  
  
Genma saw the attack coming straight for him and felt that it was time to end the match once and for all.   
  
" Now boy. You shall feel the wrath of challenging a practitioner of The Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts....... JIGOKU WASHI!!"  
Genma thrust his palms forward and the ki bolt blew through Ryouga's attack. Literally. Ryouga's shishi hokodan collided with Genma's attack and Genma's attack went straight through it. Ryouga only had a few seconds to acknowledge this before he saw a red light, shaped like a bird, fly into him. Then there was darkness.  
  
For Ryouga, at least, there was darkness. For the others who were watching, it was a different story. They saw Genma's attack collide with Ryouga and then they saw the attack grow large, consume Ryouga , then go flying into the dojo wall. Once on Impact, the attack exploded with a large and earth shattering noise.  
  
For those who were watching, they were forced to shield their eyes from the shrapnel of what once was the dojo wall and the cloud of dust that came after it.  
  
  
  
  
After the dust cleared, Ranma looked up to see the outcome of Genma's attack. Where once was a wall, was a great big hole. The hole was big enough to walk through. Ranma stood up and dusted himself off and then walked over to make sure everyone was safe.  
  
Akane and her sisters were fine and had begun to go to look for Ryouga's body. Mr. Tendo was sitting down, with no emotion whatsoever. Like a robot really. As Ranma was about to cheek up on him, Akane walked up to him. " Everything ok, Akane?" he asked. " Nabiki and Kasumi have taken Ryouga and Mousse's bodies to Dr. Tofu. Ryouga was bleeding a lot, but I think he will be fine" she replied with a sigh. "I'm sure Ryouga will pull through" Ranma reassured her.  
  
" Heh, That was like taking a stroll in the park. No challenge whatsoever" came a voice from behind them. Ranma turned to see his father standing right behind him. " Pop......." Before Ranma could continue, Soun stood up from his trance like position and walked up to Genma. The two stared blankly at each other for a split second, before Soun went in his Demon Head.   
  
" SAOTOME!!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY DOJO!!!!!" Shouted a very angry Soun Tendo.  
  
Genma just looked at his friend, put his right hand behind his head and a large sweat drop formed. " Eheheehe..... Sorry bout that Tendo".  
  
  
Authors Notes: I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR BEING VERY LAZY AND NOT POSTING THIS FASTER!!!! I know how the fic is going to end, but have not had enough time to put it together ( I had an operation that put me out for 3 months and lets just say that after that, my school work didn't improve!!!!!!!). Anyways please R&R and all comments are welcome. Thanx and I'll try 2 update faster!!!!  
Also translated Genma's attack 'Jikogu washi' means Hells Eagle. ( I think it does anyway!!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
